Current wireless handheld mobile communication devices perform a variety of functions to enable mobile users to stay up-to-date with information and communications, such as e-mail, corporate data and organizer information while they are away from their desks. A wireless connection to a server allows a mobile communication device to receive updates to previously received information and communications. The handheld devices optimally are lightweight, compact and have long battery life.
External components of a mobile device may be backlit, including a display and one or more keys. Prior art backlight systems for a key leave the key's backlight activated in environments where it is not useful. This can cause over-use of the backlight system, thereby drawing excessive battery power from the device.
There is a need for a system and method which addresses one or more of the deficiencies in the prior art.